Melting the Ice
by YuriLover47
Summary: I knew it then. Right at that moment, I was certain about it. I would be the flame to melt her icy exterior. WARNING: YURI


**Hi! This is YuriLover47 here! Yippee! This is my first fanfic, so…please…be gentle…**

**Lol I'm kidding. If it's bad, just tell me in a calm, mature way. If it's good, tell me what you liked about it. Simple as that! Trust me, constructive criticism and explaining what parts you liked help me a lot more than "Dis sux!1!1!" or "Dis is good". Thanks, and enjoy!**

**Melting the Ice**

"AH!"

I pause, the sudden cry of pain and shock ringing out, instantly putting me on alert.

Risen! The thought immediately registers and I draw my sword, charging towards the source of the noise. My heart beats quicker with each step. Oh gods, someone must be under attack! Those...things must be attacking the camp!

I hesitate for a moment, but then swallow my fear and continue. I'm scared, scared of facing them alone. I'm not strong enough to face them, not strong enough to defend myself, let alone whoever is being attacked. I'm not strong like my mother.

But the thought of my ally being slaughtered at the hands of those evil corpses drives me to run to their aid.

"I'm here!" I yell, charging around a tent.

What I find is different than what I expected.

Noire, the timid blond archer, is kneeled on the ground, clutching at her hand. A hatchet lies beside her, the tip stained with blood.

"What's going on? Where are the Risen?" I question, looking here and there, scanning our surroundings for the enemy.

She's crying uncontrollably. I hear her mutter something, but her sobs drown out her words.

"What?" I ask.

She heaves in a few deep breaths, then gasps, "Th-there's no R-R-Risen..."

"No Risen? Brigands, then! Where are they, I'll get 'em!"

"N-no...n-n-not b-brigands either...I-I accidentally c-c-cut m-myself while chopping w-w-wood..."

She bawls again, and I stare at her, trying to pick which emotion I feel the strongest. Relief that there are no foes to fight and that she's safe, or anger for being worked up over nothing. I choose the latter.

"You mean to tell me that I got worried over NOTHING!?" Noire cringes when I raise my voice. She looks up at me, her cheeks stained from the river of tears that continue to flow down her face. "I-I'm s-sorry..."

I open my mouth to tell her off, to yell that she had just wasted my precious time, but something stops me. Perhaps it's the way her face is scrunched up in pain and embarrassment, or how she appears so frail and helpless, her body shaking with each sob. I don't know what stops me from bursting into a fit of rage, but I sigh and kneel beside her.

"Here, lemme see it."

She stares at me, her eyes wide. "Y-you're not mad?"

"Of course I am, but yelling at you isn't going to fix anything. You'd probably just cry more."

I take her hand in my own, surprised by how smooth and fair her skin is.

_'Any woman would kill to have her complexion.'_ I think, but shake my head, returning to the matter at hand. I locate the injury and scoff.

"Ugh, you're such a wimp! Look, it barely nicked you!"

I take out a cloth for dressing wounds-an item I keep on me at all times due to the unpredictability of the battlefield-and wrap it around the cut.

"There. You'd better be thankful." I snap. "Using my emergency equipment on a stupid cut like that-geez, I can't believe I'm doing this for you!"

Noire nods vigorously, wiping the remnants of her tears away. "Y-yes! Thank you, Servera! You really didn't need to."

Suddenly I feel my cheeks get a bit hotter.

"Well I needed to do 'something'! If I didn't, you'd have kept on crying and it would have bothered me even more! Gawds!"

"Oh, I see...but still, thank you. I know I'm always such a burden to everyone..."

Gods, something about her shaky voice, the way she shyly rubs her shoulders-why does it make me blush so furiously?

I turn away from her, my face red hot. "N-no, you're not a burden! Especially not to me! I-I mean...w-well, what I'm trying to say is...I wouldn't mind...you know...if you let me look out for you...a little bit..."

Gods, what am I saying!? I sound like such an idiot!

However, Noire's face lights up, and my heart seems to flutter.

"R-really? You'd do that for me? Oh, thank you, Severa!"

I didn't think it possible, but I feel my face grow even hotter. I suddenly feel an urge to smile. Smile so wide and happily and not care who saw. But something holds me back, and my damn snarky attitude kicks in.

"N-now don't get me wrong! I'm not doing this because I care or anything! It's just that it would be a pain if you were to hold everyone back, you know? That's why I gotta take it upon myself to make sure you don't cause any trouble for anyone else."

"Oh, I see...but it truly means a lot to me. I'm so grateful."

Ugh, why did I say that? My face is practically on fire now. Gods, I hope she doesn't see me blushing. Oh, who am I kidding, of course she does. How could she not? Ugh, why is my heart beating so fast? Damn it, what's wrong with me?

"W-whatever, okay?! I'm out of here!"

I bolt away from her as fast as I can. I run and run and run, past tents and bewildered comrades, past the edge of camp, and into the woods beyond, until I can run no longer.

I collapse against a tree, taking deep breaths and wondering just what the hell happened.

Why did I say those awful things to her? Why did I snap at her when all I wanted to do was tell her how much I wanted to be with her, how happy I was that she could rely on me? Why was it that I could only be cold and cruel? Why am I like this? Why am I made of ice while she's made of a warm, tender flame?

...and why did I blush when she smiled at me?

Why did my heart flutter when she spoke to me? Why was I overcome with joy when I helped her feel better? Is it because we're friends? No, it felt more than that. Almost as if I was...

No, no, I couldn't be! That just seems too...unnatural? Even though I think that to myself, I don't feel like it is. Maybe...maybe I actually am...in love with her...

I stand up, brushing myself off. I have to know. I have to know if I am or not. Even though my chest feels weird and I begin to blush just thinking about seeing her again, I have to make certain.

I must know if I'm in love with Noire.

3333333333333

Even in such a dystopian future, a hopeless, lost world, ridden with hordes of evil undead bent on destroying the remnants of the living, a place where each and every day, we fight, shedding blood and losing friends, desperately trying to survive for the next, bleak day that will surely follow, somehow, by some miracle, love can still be felt.

I feel almost ashamed to be feeling such an emotion during the midst of this never ending war. Every day we suffer more and more. Every day we send more of our fallen comrades off in an undignified fashion, but the only way we can, their bodies piled up and lit ablaze, the very ground beneath our feet already too crowded with others to accommodate them. Every day we struggle to hold on to what little shred of hope we think we have.

But that's just the thing. There is no hope. It's just an illusion to keep us fighting, keep us doing something, anything, so that we don't just take our own lives and be done with it.

So who am I to feel a surge of happiness when I so much as glance at her? Who am I to feel elated when I see her fighting for our lost cause? Who am I to feel love during the midst of such a depressing apocalypse?

But that is surely what I feel. Love. Love for Severa, the brown haired daughter of the legendary Frederick and Cordelia, the girl who I know is frightened deep down, but puts on a brave face and a hard shell, protecting those she cares about even when all hope is lost. I know it's love I feel, and I welcome it wholeheartedly.

...but why must I be tortured to feel it in the midst of such a cruel world? I feel so out of place. I feel so selfish that I can feel love while others suffer and can feel nothing but pain and hardship.

I could never tell her. She surely wouldn't return my love. She would surely call me selfish. She would look at me in disgust. I wouldn't blame her. It's not like I've made any major contributions to the war effort, anyway. I'm useless and weak. I've done nothing to deserve her love.

3333333333333

I see her the next day during our march, trailing along at the back of the army.

I try to find an opportunity to approach her, but every time I think I work up enough courage to confront her, I end up chickening out, my cheeks matching the color of my mother's hair and my heart beating faster than a hummingbird's wings.

I feel so frustrated and angry with myself. What's wrong with me!? Why can't I even bring myself to talk to her!? I take my frustrations out on two slackers: Yarne who tries to slink away when Chrom asks for volunteers for the leading force in the next battle, and Inigo when he tries to flirt with a girl from a village we pass by.

I finally get a chance when I catch her eating some strange mushrooms.

"What are you doing!?" I shout when I recognize them. I quickly knock the ones she hadn't eaten yet out of her hands and stare at her with an expression of half anger and half disbelief. "Were you SERIOUSLY just eating some weird mushrooms you found along the road!?"

She lets out a small whimper and gives me an almost imperceptible nod. I can see the edges of her eyes beginning to well up with tears already.

"Don't you know that those things are poisonous!? How many did you eat? Why the hell were you even eating them in the first place!?"

"I-I was hungry and I didn't have any food on me...I didn't want to trouble anyone by asking for theirs, so...p-please don't be mad..."

She hugs her arms around her stomach, and her face flushes white.

Oh gods, what is _wrong_ with this girl!?

I grab her arm and rush to find someone skilled in curing ailments. I end up running into her own father, Libra. I explain the situation as fast as I can, and he calmly lies her down and feeds her some special herbs.

By now, we've caused quite the scene, and the entire army is forced to stop and wait until she feels well enough to move.

After marching for hours, nobody really seems to mind the break, and they gratefully mill about the area. I, however, stay by Noire's side along with her parents.

Libra tries to explain to Tharja that Noire's condition is only the effects of a wild fungus and not of a hex placed upon her by some dark wizard, or whatever. I don't really care. All I'm worried about is Noire and if those stupid leaves her father gave her would actually do the trick.

"Noire, are you feeling any better?" I ask over and over again. I'm shaking and checking her all over, just to make sure the mushrooms didn't give her any weird rashes or cause any other strange effects. Gods, I'm fussing over her as if she were about to die. But I just can't help it. She looks so frail and weak. Oh gods, I really hope Libra knew what he was doing. Maybe if I run to the next town over, I could get a real doctor to look at her. Of course, that's miles away, but if I could run quick enough or borrow somebody's mount-

"It's okay, Severa." Noire's voice cut through my thoughts. She places her hand on mine and stares up at me, still looking so pale and helpless, lying on a blanket that someone provided, but smiling nonetheless. "I don't feel as bad anymore."

A strange feeling surges through my spine at her touch. I turn away to hide the red on my face. "G-geez, what's wrong with you, eating weird stuff you found on the side of the road?! You should know better than that! Like yesterday, when you were chopping wood. You know you're not strong enough to lift that heavy hatchet. Why'd you do something dumb like that!?"

Noire raises her shoulders a bit and avoids looking at me, something she always seems to do when she feels embarrassed.

"I was just trying to help out. I feel like everybody else always does the work around here except me. I heard Vaike mention that we needed more firewood, so I thought I could try to be useful and get some for everyone. I'm sorry..."

I sigh and shake my head. This dummy.

I bop her on the head with my fist. She squeals, "Ow! I-I said I was sorry! Please don't hurt me!"

"That was for thinking you're not of use." I explain. "I don't want to hear that anymore, okay? You're an essential part of this army, and don't you forget it. Just because you feel like you don't do enough doesn't mean you should go swinging a hatchet around and injuring yourself. If you really want to do stuff like that, just let me help you, okay?"

She blinks twice, and I can't help noticing how blue her eyes are. "Y-you...?"

"Yeah, me. I promised I'd help you out when you needed it, didn't I?"

Noire smiles so cheerfully it's all I can do to contain my own smile. "Oh, thank you, Severa! I promise I'll try not to be too much of a burden."

I hit her again. "Are you daft? I said not to get down on yourself like that, didn't I?"

Noire apologizes again and flashes another grin.

All I remember after that is running away and feeling as if my face was so hot that it would melt right off.

3333333333333

I know it must be hard for her. It's hard for all of us. But when I see her snapping at soldiers, snarling when someone slips up for a moment, glaring at those who are still alive, I know she doesn't mean it. I know she's sweet and kind deep down. I know she cares for them, is relieved that their lives haven't been claimed yet. I know she beats herself up whenever we lose an ally. I know she hates herself and blames herself when they die.

She must feel as if she's not strong enough. She must feel as if she has to try so hard, push herself over the edge in order to keep up. Maybe that's why she's always so mean to people. She must feel that if she gets close to them, allows herself to become attached to them, then losing them will feel even worse. She must feel that she has to put up a cold, indifferent shield around her in order to be tougher. It must be so hard for Severa.

If only I could help her. I want to. Oh gods, I want to more than anything in the world. But I can't. I'm too weak and shy and useless. No matter what I do, I'd only be a burden to her.

That's why I have to become stronger. And not with my talisman. I need to believe in my own strength, not the strength of an alter ego. Until I'm strong enough to carry my own weight, until I'm confident enough to fight for myself, until I'm useful enough to secure a brighter future, I'll keep trying to get stronger.

She's already done so much, suffered far more than anyone should. Yet she still strives to protects us. It pains me to see her like this.

I must become stronger. Strong enough to protect her.

3333333333333

I raise my sword just in time to block a slash from the Risen's blade. It staggers backwards and I'm able to finish it off with two quick strikes.

I watch it fade away as it lets out a final, zombie-like groan.

Damn, that was close. If I was my mother, if I were 'anyone' else, that Risen wouldn't even have come close to hitting me. If I were anyone else, I would have been able to kill it with one strike. I thought my training had really been paying off recently, but I guess I still need to train even harder just to keep pace with the others.

"G-good job, Severa!"

I spin around and see Noire standing a few feet away. I barely have time to register that she just complimented me on such a disastrous feat when I spot a glint of silver from the thickets behind her.

"Noire, look out!" I tackle her to the ground, the arrow whizzing just above us and thunking into the trunk of a tree.

I search her face for any expression of pain, either from the arrow grazing her or my sudden assault on her, but find only an expression of sheepishness.

"Gawds, do I have to do _everything_ myself?"

"S-sorry..."

I realize how close her face is to mine, how her slender frame is pinned underneath my own, how there's almost less than an inch of space between our lips...

Gods, my heart has never beat this rapidly before, not even during my most serious adrenaline rushes.

Only the rustle of the Risen archer attempting to flee through the woods snaps me back to attention.

I get back to my feet and catch up to the cowardly corpse within seconds. Faster and with more strength than ever before, I cut it down. In one slice, this time.

The body fades away and I clamp my hand over my chest. My heart just won't slow down. And it's not because of the spontaneous action and the heat of the battle.

When I stared into Noire's eyes, oh, those beautiful, blue eyes, I felt as if time had stopped. I could feel her warm breath caressing my face. The compulsion to press my lips against her own had been almost overpowering. I could have stayed that way forever, just staring into those two blue pools, just the two of us. No war. No Risen. No horrible future to prevent or haunting memories. Just the two us, together.

I straighten up. I'm sure of it now. There's no doubt in my mind.

I'm in love with Noire.

3333333333333

I watch her polish her sword, a grim expression on her face. She rubs the cloth across its surface absentmindedly, lost in deep thought.

She must be thinking about her parents. How she will never be as strong as them. How she will never live up to their legacy. How she failed to protect the world they left to her.

I feel as if my heart is being torn from my chest. We've all lost our parents. We all know the pain. We've all learned to bear it as best as we can.

But it doesn't change the fact that I want to comfort her, to tell her it's alright, even though it isn't.

I frown and grip my talisman tightly.

I gasp in shock as I realize what I've just done. My thoughts begin to morph into something not of my own, and I stand straight and tall, a bloodthirsty snarl on my face.

Oh no...

"BLOOD AND THUNDER!" I exclaim. "Let us not wallow in our own sorrow! We cannot allow these malevolent creatures to steal our hope! I'd sooner die fighting on my own two feet, giving my life for the hope that we may create a better tomorrow, than take my own blade to my heart! Though others have fallen before us, they died fighting for what we believe in, what we can-nay, what we WILL accomplish! Should we let their sacrifice be in vain? Should we let their hope, their dream-the dream we ALL share-die with them!? Nay! I say, fight on! Let us teach these impudent corpses a lesson and send them back to the graves they crawled from! And as for the Fell Dragon? Damn him to hell!"

Oh no. Oh gods, no. Oh, why, why, WHY did I say that? I've always clung to my talisman before, used it as a coping mechanism in this bleak world, as a crutch I could lean on whenever things got too tough to handle. But why did I have to spout out such a longwinded speech like that now!? Why so suddenly, and when it was only the two of us? Oh gods, Severa must think I'm insane.

I pause for a moment and just stare at her. She stares back, her face blank, her mouth slightly open. But suddenly she bursts out laughing, her sword clattering to the floor, her body soon following it.

Oh gods, I knew this would happen! She's literally rolling on the floor and laughing. She must think I'm some sort of crazy idiot, all because of the talisman. Why are the gods so cruel as to forsake me like this?

"Oh, gods, I'm sorry, Severa!" I whimper. I try to explain myself, but I can't summon forth any words to justify the nonsense I just spluttered. Instead I just stand there, my face glowing bright red, silently cursing this stupid talisman of mine, despite all the times it has helped me in the past.

"What are you apologizing for?" Severa asks when she recovers a bit. She manages to rise and stand on her feet, still giggling as she does so. "That was great! Totally out of character for you, but great!"

I'm shocked. She...she liked it? "R-really? But don't you think I'm...crazy?"

"No, of course not. Sure, that was completely weird and you would have been the last person in the world I would have expected to shout something like that, but I really liked it! It made me laugh, something I haven't done in such a long time. To be honest, I didn't think I'd ever laugh again, or that I'd ever feel joy again. Plus, there's truth to what you said. We can't give up. There has to be a way to save this world. Thanks for reminding me of that, Noire."

I can feel my heart soar when she smiles at me. Smiles are so rare here. But from her, it's even more special.

Oh, why are the gods so kind as to bless me this way?

Severa stares straight into my eyes, an expression of determination on her face, and says, "I won't give up. No matter what, I'll keep fighting. No-WE'LL keep fighting. I swear it!"

I try to utter some words, not even really knowing what to say, though, but I can't make a sound. I just feel so happy, so joyful that finally, 'finally', I was able to do something for her. Finally I was of use. Finally I was able to melt away a part of her icy exterior.

Finally I was able bring a smile to her face.

3333333333333

I brush a stray strand of hair from my face, watching the sun set on the horizon. The Risen that were attacking a nearby town had been dealt with, and our army had barely suffered any injuries. A near perfect victory.

Yet I feel so unaccomplished. It feels like something is missing, like I have yet to finish something.

I sigh. I know what it is. It has nothing to do with the battle, or the war, or the Risen, or any of that.

I still need to settle things with Noire. I still need to tell her how I feel. Gods, just thinking about it is making me blush...I don't think I can do it...

"Um...Severa?"

I whip my head around sharply. Oh gods, it's Noire! B-but I can't tell her yet! I'm not ready!

It looks as if I don't have a choice in the matter, though. She walks toward me and sits beside me on the grass. Oh gods, why is she so close? Her hand is almost on top of mine!

I swallow hard, staring straight ahead even though the sun burns my eyes. "W-what is it? Do you need something?"

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me today. You know, from that arrow."

"O-oh, that. Right, well, I did promise to look out for you, didn't I? I'm not one to go back on my word."

"Yes, I know that well. After all, you have been keeping your promise from back then."

I turn to her, a bit confused. "Eh? What promise?"

Noire is watching the sun set. Her beautiful features seem highlighted in the orange glow from the dying sun. "Back when we were still in the future you made a promise that we would keep fighting, no matter how hopeless everything seemed."

I nod, the memory resurfacing. "Oh, right. I remember that now."

"I was so happy when you said that. Not just because it meant that there was still hope, but because...you were also smiling."

"H-huh!?"

Noire turns to look at me and she leans in a bit closer. Now her hand really is on top of mine! Ohgodsohgodsohgods, my heart is beating so fast! Can she hear it?

"Before then, I couldn't recall a single time when I saw you smiling. That's why it was so special to me. Especially because I was the one who made you smile. I was finally able to do something for you."

What is she saying!? Why is-oh gods, she's getting even closer!

"I always thought that, if I were to get stronger, I would be able to help you. You were always fighting and staying strong even during the darkest of times. You carried so much weight. I always wanted to relieve you of some of it. But I just wasn't strong enough. I'm still not, but at least back then, I-I was a-able to help...even a l-little bit..."

Noire's eyes begin to fill with tears. She begins shaking and sobbing, and before I know it, she's bawling her eyes out.

She buries her head against my chest, and I hold it there.

"It's okay, Noire. I know what it's like to feel weak. It's because I am."

Noire looks up at me. "W-what...?"

"Every day I work my butt off just to keep up with the others. I'm not strong enough, I know that..."

"But I won't give up. I WILL become stronger. Not just for me, b-but for you too, Noire. Because...because..."

I can feel tears forming in my own eyes as well, and I don't know why. My heart is beating like a drum and I can feel myself shaking. But, damn it, I've come this far. I can't go back now!

"I...I love you, Noire! For you, I would do anything! I want to protect you and help you grow stronger, so that you don't have to feel weak anymore, so that you won't feel like a burden! I want to be with you! I love you!"

I said it. I actually said it. Oh gods, what does she think? She's just staring at me. Oh, why did I say that? I shouldn't have said anything. I should have-

She's kissing me. For a moment, that's all that registers. Just her lips against mine. Then I feel the texture, the soft pressure on my lips, gentle and light, like a feather.

Then the ecstasy follows. Oh 'gods', the utter bliss. It just feels so right. I sense chills rush down my spine, yet my body is so warm, as if I'm wrapped in a blanket. And it feels 'good', better than anything I've ever felt before.

And then, all too soon, it's over. Noire pulls away, and she's smiling, and suddenly that warm sensation returns and I can feel my own lips twitch upwards in a smile as well.

"I was able to do it again." she says. "I was able to make you smile."

Her voice is like a gentle breeze. It's quiet, but I can clearly make out every word.

I love it. I love every part of it, every part of her. I love her so much, and I feel like I could cry, because, now I know, that she loves me too.

"N-Noire..."

Dammit, why am I crying!? I'm just so happy, yet I can't stop the tears from flowing. Geez, this is so embarrassing...

Noire holds my head to her shoulder, and I cry into it freely. She's whispering something, but I can't hear the words. It doesn't really matter though. It's comforting.

And it's just her and me. Just the two of us.

3333333333333

I knew it then. Right at that moment, I was certain about it. I would be the flame to melt her icy exterior. Although her ice could extinguish my flame without any hesitance, I must try.

She doesn't need it. Her icy armor keeps those that wish to harm her away, but it keeps those who care for her out as well. She's hidden herself deep within this armor, but not deep enough to hide her true self completely. Every so often her softer core shines through its chinks. Most do not see it, but I do. Most see only the ice on the surface, and refuse to believe that there is anything warmer below it. But I do not.

I want her to be herself. I want her to feel free and not keep others out. I don't want her to feel like there's no one she can trust, no one she can open up to. I want her to love. And, although it seems a bit selfish, I want her to love me.

I will help her shed her shell. I will take her armor apart, piece by piece if I must. I will melt the ice she has encased herself in, no matter how long it takes.

For I love her, and no matter how cold she may be to me, no matter how hard it is to melt through the ice, I will help her.

And, perhaps someday, I may just earn her love as well.

**Well, that's the end of that rather long one-shot! I just finished playing Fire Emblem: Awakening a few days ago, and this story came to me pretty quick. Noire is awesome, but I just love Severa! Ya, I always seem to like the tsundere characters! I thought they would make a really great pair.**

**Anyways, I put a lot of work into this story, so I would really appreciate a review telling me your thoughts on it. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
